heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Time to Take Action/Gallery
Gallery Images Chiron revenge.png|Chiron making his decision to put Terrel in his place himself. Chiron firm.png|Chiron mustering up his courage to break his silence. File:Aladdin_Abu_and_Carpet_gets_back_to_Agrabah.jpg|Aladdin making his choice to return to Agrabah and set things right. Mulan's noble choice.jpg|Mulan making her decision to join the army in her father's place to save his life. ariel_decision.png|Ariel making her choice to swim out to the wedding boat and save Prince Eric from Ursula's spell. melody_decision.png|Melody making her choice to go out to sea to learn the secret of her enchanted locket. Tod to the rescue.jpg|Tod leaps to save Copper from the bear, knowing his former friend saved his life once, and now he must return the favor. Chuckie rallying his friends to stop the wicked Coco From marrying his dad.png|Chuckie Finster rallying his friends to stop the evil Coco LaBouche from marrying his father. Change_Your_Mind_150.png|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran making their choice to rescue Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones with the help of Blue and Yellow Diamond. Oscar's_got_a_plan.jpg|Oscar coming up with a plan to keep his Sharkslayer charade long enough to rescue Angie from the shark mob. FR_Sofia_deciding_to_return_to_Enchantia_to_save_her_family_from_Vor.png|Sofia, encouraged by the Original Storykeeper, decides to return to Enchancia and save her family from Vor's clutches. kayley_decision.png|Kayley making her decision to go into the Forbidden Forest and find Excalibur to save her mother. Otis heading off to save the hens from Dag.jpg|Otis making his decision to go out into the junkyard to face Dag and his goons himself after hearing they kidnapped Maddy. Merida fight.png|Merida making her choice to rescue her mother and set things right. Mr. Bean in Action.jpg|Mr. Bean making his choice to resort Whistler's Mother (actually forging it). Simba going back to Pride Rock.png|Simba, encouraged by his father and Rafiki's wisdom, making his decision to return to Pride Rock and save his homeland from Scar's reign of terror. Terra Enraged S02E13.jpg|Terra takes action to fight Slade Raven Enraged S04E07.jpg|Raven takes action to fight Slade Dave Seville deciding to get his boys back.jpg|Dave Seville hearing on the news that Ian Hawke's forcing Alvin, Simon and Theodore to perform non-stop to the point of exhaustion and he decides to infiltrate their concert to get his boys back. Danger Mouse and Penfold taking action on their skiing holiday.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold ready to take action by learning to ski Oliver, Dodger & the gang deciding to save Jenny from Sykes.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, Georgette, Tito, Rita, Einstein and Francis deciding to go rescue Jenny from Sykes. Time for Johnny to take action.jpg|Johnny Test takes his action and facing Bumper into a Kung-Fu battle. pdogs2.jpg|Rowf and Snitter escape the army by swimming out to sea to find the island. Videos The Lion King - Simba's Return (English)|Simba, encouraged by his father and Rafiki's wisdom, making his decision to return to Pride Rock and save his homeland from Scar's reign of terror. File:Steven Universe Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond Fight Change Your Mind Cartoon Network|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran making their choice to rescue Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones with the help of Blue and Yellow Diamond. Fairy tail final season - Natsu Vs Bluenote stinger After Timeskip.|Natsu make his choice to save Wendy,Carla,Chelia and Happy and to fight with Bluenote Stinger. The plague dogs VOSTFR end mp4|Rowf and Snitter escape the military by swimming out to sea to find the island. Category:Galleries